haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Attack
is the three hundred and fifteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 39th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview With his improved jump, Hinata is now more capable at hitting a third-tempo open attack. Karasuno regains some momentum, but Kenma quickly thinks of a plan to reinforce their defense. Inuoka is substituted into the game and forms a tall wall with Lev. Plot Hinata jumps high to spike Kageyama's toss but messes up the timing. He barely makes contact with the ball, sending the ball over the blockers with little force. However, the error takes Nekoma by surprise and earns a point for Karasuno to tie the game at 22-22. While Hinata gets roasted by Kageyama and Lev for his failure, Kenma is busy trying to figure out why Karasuno chooses to forgo speed for an open attack just now. His thoughts are quickly interrupted when Kageyama sends a powerful serve toward Nekoma. Yamamoto receives the ball, and Fukunaga goes to spike. He targets Karasuno's back court, but Nishinoya saves it. Kageyama sets for Tanaka, who uses a sharp inner cross to get by the blockers. Yaku manages to keep the ball in play, but Nekoma is forced to return a chance ball. Kenma once again targets the open space near the front, prompting Hinata to make a hurried receive. Seeing this, Kageyama calls for a open attack again. Kenma is confused to see Kageyama using a high but slow toss straight down the middle for Hinata even against Nekoma's three blockers. Little does Kenma know, Hinata has plenty of experience hitting high tosses, starting from his non-volleyball friends tossing to him during his middle school years. Kageyama sends a clean high toss, and Hinata jumps with his improved form. This time, he successfully spikes the ball and scores despite facing three blockers. Karasuno regains the lead with Hinata's last spike. Yamaguchi is amazed to see Hinata spike above the blockers. Tsukishima explains that it's due to Hinata having a longer hang time in mid-air, thus the blockers will drop down first if they jump at the same time. Sugawara also notices that Kageyama has changed from his old self who favors speed above all. Meanwhile, Kenma has reached the same conclusion. He is initially troubled but quickly figures out a solution. After Kageyama sends his second serve out of bounds, Nekoma substitutes Inuoka for Kai. With both Inuoka and Lev on the front line, Karasuno is faced with a tall wall. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Hitoka Yachi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Yasufumi Nekomata *Kenma Kozume *Lev Haiba *Taketora Yamamoto *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Morisuke Yaku *Ikkei Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Nobuyuki Kai *Shōhei Fukunaga *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Yukitaka Izumi (Flashback only) *Kōji Sekimukai (Flashback only) *Shōta Yura (Flashback only) *Kanji Koganegawa (Flashback only) *Kei Tsukishima *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu (Thoughts only) *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Manabu Naoi *Sō Inuoka Chapter notes Character revelations *Although Hinata has spiked high tosses before, this is the first time he did so in an official match. *Kageyama willingly using an open toss despite everything is the act of courage that Coach Ukai referred to in Chapter 313. Trivia *Instead of the usual font in bold, the chapter's title "こうげき" is written in a thin and pixelated game text style. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 36 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma